Pesadilla
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Verano del año 2000. Una epidemia devora el planeta. El estatuto de secreto se levanta, amigos mueren, familias se separan. Un AU sobre zombies.


**Avisos:** no respeta el canon. Muerte de varios personajes.

**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasaría si Barnabas Clump no hubiera podido sellar la casa? Una puerta a esa otra dimensión poblada de seres incorpóreos, deseosos de materia, de carne y sangre, habría quedado abierta.  
>Pesadilla es la historia de las consecuencias de un inofensivo experimento interdimensional; un spin-off de Expediente 306 en el que Clump no tiene tiempo de sellar la casa y la caja antes de morir; en el que la puerta entre dimensiones queda entreabierta y la Tierra se convierte en un coto de caza.<p>

**Notas:** primera parte de... no sé. Dos o tres, probablemente. Está sin betear.  
>Aparte de eso, Pesadilla (y Expediente 306) son algo así como lo que pasa cuando intento escribir un AU de zombies en el mundo de Harry Potter lo menos convencional posible.<br>Por lo tanto, ni mis zombies son zombies al uso, ni son producto de una enfermedad infecciosa, ni nada por el estilo.

Está también posteado en mi LJ (enlace en mi perfil), con link en la comundiad fandom_insano de LJ.

* * *

><p><strong>PESADILLA<strong>

_Introducción_

Al principio, pensaron que eran inferi. Era la única respuesta posible. Luego comenzaron los las desapariciones. Cadáveres se levantaban por todo el país, abandonando sus tumbas, dejando las morgues, atacando a los vivos, en una espiral sin fin que convertía a los muertos en máquinas de matar y a la humanidad en su presa.

Tres semanas después del brote, el 50% de la población mundial había sufrido ese destino. El misterio de dónde salían perdió importancia; el objetivo principal de todos los gobiernos pasó a ser mantener a salvo a su gente. La Confederación Internacional de Magos se reunió con representantes de la ONU, y decidieron qué hacer. La solución lógica parecía ser la creación de ciudades-colmena, creadas con magia y tecnología, aisladas del mundo y autosuficientes. También concertaron la eliminación del Estatuto de Secreto; dos meses después del primer avistamiento oficial, los Ministerios de Magia de todo el mundo aparecieron en la televisión nacional, en la radio. Se ofrecieron entrevistas, se hicieron reportajes. Todo controlado al milímetro.

Los muggles tuvieron que asumir que había personas en su mundo capaces de matar con dos palabras y preparar suerte líquida. Los magos, que un tiro en la cabeza era tan efectivo como una Imperdonable, y que la electricidad era el mejor sustituto para la magia.

Seis meses tardaron las ciudades-colmena en construirse. Pronto quedó claro que no todos podrían salvarse. Se adjudicaron números al azar. El uno de agosto del año 2000 se realizó la Lotería. Todos aquellos cuyos números no salieran en los boletines que aparecieron en todos los medios de comunicación se quedaban fuera. El resto, tenían un puesto en alguna de las ciudades-colmena de todo el planeta.

Muchos decidieron quedarse fuera, para no separarse de sus familias. Otros, dejaron su puesto a amigos, amantes, parientes.

_Harry _

Harry se despide de los que tienen plaza la víspera. Sabe que no volverá a verlos; prefiere quitarse eso de encima cuanto antes. O será incapaz de dejarles ir.

El amanecer del día dos de agosto le encuentra despierto en la habitación que solía ser de Ron, en la Madriguera. No ha dormido nada. Harry observa el sol iluminar poco a poco los desgastados pósters, la pared naranja; Pigwidgeon se agita en su jaula cuando le alcanzan los rayos, y Hermione imita a la lechuza segundos después.

Ella tiene un lugar en la ciudad-colmena de Nottingham, la Número 37, con lo que queda de los Weasley y el resto de la comunidad mágica de Londres. Sabe, sin embargo, que no irá. Sus padres están muertos, Ron también, y Harry es de los que se han quedado fuera; ¿para qué salvarse, si va a estar sola?

Harry cree – sabe – que debería haber intentado convencerla con más entusiasmo; no lo hizo por motivos poco nobles.

No quiere estar solo. No quiere perderla a ella también.

Ginny tampoco tiene número en la Número 37. Harry supone que les acompañará, aunque le odia, y probablemente jamás le perdonará lo de Ron. A él le parece correcto; está en su derecho, y se lo merece. Hermione debería odiarle, también. Harry pudo haberle salvado – Harry sabe que estuvo en su mano. Pero Ron está muerto, porque Harry es capaz de salvar a todo el mundo menos a su mejor amigo.

Ron está muerto. ¿Cómo se supone que han de seguir viviendo después de eso?

_Hermione_

Hermione siente la pena acechando desde todos y cada una de los rincones de la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a Ron. Dos camas, pintura naranja, pósters de quidditch que jamás llegó a tirar. Su vieja escoba. Sus zapatillas de estar por casa, con el agujero en la parte de delante. Harry, pálido como un fantasma, en la otra cama. No ha dormido nada – ella tampoco –, y tiene la cara vuelta hacia la ventana. La luz del sol, dorada y etérea, arranca reflejos castaños de su pelo negro.

No han hablado – Dios libre a Harry de decir lo que siente –, pero Hermione sabe que culpa. No que sea nada nuevo. Harry lleva culpándose de todo desde que tenía once años. Pero, esta vez, no es el único. Ginny no le dirige la palabra desde hace semanas, si no es para recriminarle no haber salvado la vida de su hermano. A veces, Hermione cree que es la única que se da cuenta de cómo Harry busca a alguien que no está con la mirada cuando se le ocurre algo, con una media sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes; de cómo se le apagan cuando no le encuentran, de cómo desaparece su sonrisa y parece morir un poco más por dentro. Cree que es la única que le ha escuchado llorar. La única que se ha fijado en que no come casi nada, en cómo se alegró cuando se enteró de que no tenía plaza en la Número 37.

Hermione no entiende cómo se puede odiar alguien que se aborrece tanto a sí mismo.

_Ginny_

Ginny ve amanecer desde la cocina. Durante las últimas semanas, ha estado evitando el lugar como la peste. Su madre no está; lleva desaparecida mes y medio, junto con Charlie y Bill. Su padre está muerto – fue una de las primeras víctimas – y ahora, también lo está Ron.

Sabe que no tardará mucho en seguirles; y, tristemente, no consigue que le importe. No tiene lugar en la Número 37, con George y Percy, y Fleur y su hija Victoire. Sabe que Hermione estuvo a punto de cederle el suyo, pero algo – Harry, que a pesar de todo la conoce mejor que nadie y a veces parece leerle el pensamiento – les ahorró a las dos la situación.

No tiene ni idea de lo que van a hacer. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se queda con ellos; ahora mismo, son las personas a las que menos le apetece ver de todo el planeta.

Harry salvó el mundo con diecisiete años; ¿no podría haber salvado también a su hermano, a Ron? ¿A su supuesto mejor amigo?

Ginny hace té en la cocina mientras la luz del sol la ilumina poco a poco, y crecen las sombras del interior.

_Draco_

En Malfoy Manor hay un mausoleo. En él reposan los cadáveres de todos los antepasados de la familia desde la llegada de los Malfoy a las Islas Británicas, en la Edad Media. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces – la casa circular de una sola habitación es ahora uno de los edificios más hermosos de Reino Unido, la línea está casi extinta – pero los Malfoy siguien siendo inhumados en el mismo lugar.

Draco recuerda la primera vez que bajó al as catacumbas, una mañana de enero. Tenía seis años, y su abuelo Abraxas se acababa de morir. Todavía siente el frío y la magia que desprendían las docenas de cuerpos enterrados en largas hileras, en nichos excavados en la pared de roca, en ánforas y sarcófagos y urnas. En aquel lugar podías tocar la muerte con los dedos. La oscuridad era su vestido, las tumbas sus miles de caras.

Después del entierro, su padre le cogió de la mano y le enseñó algunas de las lápidas a la luz blanca y temblorosa de su varita:

"Esta es de tu bisabuelo... le mataron en un duelo. Yo aún no había nacido."

"Esta era la tía Araminta. Se murió muy joven. Fue una mujer muy hermosa. Demasiado hermosa, dicen algunos."

"Algún día, tú descansarás con ellos."

Después de eso, Draco estuvo teniendo pesadillas durante meses.

Sueños en los que se quedaba encerrado con los muertos en las catacumbas ocultas por el mausoleo de mármol blanco del jardín. Los cadáveres salían de sus tumbas y le tocaban la cara con sus manos frías, le rodeaban en silencio solo interrumpido por el murmurar de sus túnicas. El olor a flores podridas, polvo y carne en descomposición le acompañaba mucho después de despertar.

El amanecer del último día que verá a su familia le recuerda a aquella mañana de enero, a pesar de ser la estación equivocada. Siente la muerte en los dedos y el destino en el hombro.

En la cama de la habitación que comparten, Astoria duerme. Llevan año y medio casados, pero ya está embarazada, el niño un bulto apenas distinguible entre las curvas del cuerpo de la mujer. Es hermosa. Pelo oscuro, ojos miel; una sangre pura de manos blancas y rostro y maneras elegantes. Ahora solo se le antoja, con su larga cabellera revuelta y los ojos rojos de llorar, una chica asustada.

Draco la va a echar de menos.

Ha cedido su lugar en la 37. A ella, y al bebé que lleva dentro. Todavía no ha asumido que jamás volverá a ver a su madre y a su esposa, que jamás conocerá a su hijo no nacido. Realiza todas las acciones necesarias para seguir viviendo y para proteger a los suyos, y es incapaz de concentrarse en mucho más. Cada vez que se permite un momento de descanso, se hunde en recuerdos, en posibilidades ya desaparecidas, en errores pasados y errores no cometidos. Prefiere dedicar su tiempo, su aliento, a que su probablemente corta existencia no haya sido del todo un despropósito. Quiere que su madre – su hermosa, orgullosa madre – viva en comodidad los años que le quedan, que sean muchos, y que Astoria y el bebé sin nombre por el que está dando la vida sean lo más felices posible. Por él, que se quedará solo, entre los muertos.

El amanecer del último día que Draco Malfoy vio a su familia tiñó de luz roja la casa y los jardines. Llenó de premoniciones y recuerdos grises al último habitante de Malfoy Manor, y susurró el final de su historia a una familia que tocó tantas veces el cielo como pisó el infierno.

_La huida_

Es de noche, noche cerrada, cuando le despierta el ruido. Draco se mueve en su cama vacía en busca de la varita, olvida el sueño de un restregón de ojos y se pone las botas. Da gracias por haberse acostado vestido, por dormirse sin querer. Se mueve por su oscuro cuarto de adolescente con seguridad no olvidada y se asoma por la ventana.

Nada. El ruido viene de la parte de atrás.

Unos cuantos pasos rápidos le llevan al otro lado de la casa. Abre puertas, corre cortinas, y cuando mira a través del cristal, siente que se le hiela el alma, porque hay gente en el jardín. No hay nubes en el cielo nocturno, y sí una enorme luna llena, así que distingue con claridad los cuerpos que avanzan en dirección a la casa.

Debería haber sellado el estúpido mausoleo.

Se le ocurre que su padre jamás le habría perdonado, pero él está a salvo, en la jodida Azkaban, y Draco a punto de ser despedazado y devorado por una manada de cadáveres ambulantes con los que comparte apellido.

Un pensamiento, y las defensas de la casa crean un anillo de fuego con la mansión en su centro. Draco corre a su habitación – a la nueva, a la vieja, ya no importa – y coge su escoba. Un par de hechizos susurrados, y su antiguo baúl del colegio se halla lleno y encogido en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Cruza corriendo la casa hasta el despacho que, en su mente, siempre pertenecerá a su padre, y coge un un par de álbumes de fotos. Está saqueando la cocina cuando el primer cadáver de ojos amarillos entra en la casa. Arde en llamas blancas, se cae a pedazos, pero eso no le detiene. Entra por una ventana como si el cristal no existiese, y Draco, encorvado en la despensa con un saco medio lleno de comida en una mano y su escoba en la otra, se queda petrificado durante un instante que dura lo que un eterno latido de corazón al oír el ruido. Luego sale corriendo. Se cruza con el sero – que mueve los brazos a ciegas, como un molinillo de fuego – y lo esquiva y acelera, sin mirar atrás. Cuando al fin sale de la casa, se sube en la vieja Nimbus 2001 que le compró su padre cuando cumplió doce años y echa a volar.

El hogar de su infancia arde, y cuando empieza a llorar se siente incapaz de parar. Draco sube y sube hasta que las lágrimas se congelan en sus mejillas y no siente los dedos de las manos, hasta que la mansión y las estrellas son meros puntos de fuego. Quiere olvidar que alguna vez tuvo casa, futuro y familia. Que le pertenecieron un nombre y una historia. Quiere olvidar la existencia de un tal Draco Malfoy, inventarse una nueva identidad, morir entre los suyos, vivir para siempre entre las estrellas.

_La muerte de Ron_

Harry vio por última vez a Ron con vida el mes de su cumpleaños. Ambos, así como Ginny, eran miembros voluntarios de los Equipos de Reconocimiento, unidades formadas tanto por muggles como magos que eran enviadas como avanzadilla de todo viaje largo.

Estaban en la frontera con Gales, y hacía un calor horroroso. Harry recuerda el picor del sudor al caerle en los ojos, y como no paraban de resbalarle las gafas por la nariz. Ron estaba de un humor especialmente bueno aquella mañana, todo brillantes ojos azules y bromas y miembros largos y torpes. Había levantado los ánimos de toda la caravana, con sus bromas fáciles y su risa estentórea.

Vieron movimiento a un lado de la carretera, entre la vegetación exuberante que crecía en cuanto se terminaba el asfalto. Harry, Ron y un chico muggle de su edad, Nigel, se adentraron en la espesura, mientras la comitiva esperaba, en medio de un silencio nervioso.

En el claro no había nada. Árboles, follaje, hojas secas por el suelo. Un tocón medio podrido. Un par de botellas de plástico en las que se reflejaba la luz del sol de julio. Ron se giró a mirar a Harry, sonriente y aliviado, la tensión desapareciendo de su cuerpo poco a poco. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa – le resultaba imposible no hacerlo – y Nigel resopló, bajando la escopeta que llevaba a todas partes como si de su hijo recién nacido se tratara. 'No hay nada', dijo, y en un suspiro algo se lanzó sobre él. Un borrón de tela azul y blanca, que olía a demonios y se movía con la instintiva gracilidad de los no-muertos. Ojos dorados sonriendo desde una cara con la mitad del rostro convertido en un amasijo de carne muerta y hueso amarillo.

Ambos magos lanzaron Diffindos; los únicos hechizos que servían de algo. El zombie saltó, dejando caer el cuerpo medio roto de Nigel. Durante unos segundos le perdieron de vista. Luego reapareció, en un crujir de hojas secas y ramas rotas, y Harry intentó atraparlo con un Incarcero que acabó enrollado en un inofensivo árbol. Ron, por su parte, dijo algo que se perdió en el aire y no causó ningún daño en el zombie; este se lanzó sobre él, y ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco.

Harry abrió la boca para chillar otro Diffindo; entonces, el zombie le desgarró la garganta a su mejor amigo con un tirón de mandíbulas.

Durante un instante que duró mil vidas, Harry dejó de pensar. Sólo veía la sangre, la sangre que fluía y el ser sobre el cuerpo de Ron, '¿Qué hace ahí? ¡Le va a hacer daño!'. Se acabó con un grito inarticulado de Ron, todavía en el suelo, y la respuesta de Harry:

- ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

La cabeza del zombie salió despedida y golpeó contra un árbol, el cuerpo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes; el claro quedó lleno de luz, la respiración agitada de Harry y los estertores de agonía de los dos moribundos. Luego irrumpió Ginny; en una mirada asimiló la situación.

Cuando sus ojos color avellana se se trabaron con los de Harry, su "¿Por qué no le has salvado?" implícito entre las lágrimas que empezaban a caer, Harry sintió como si la parte que sentía y lloraba y sufría se separaba de su... alma, o su cuerpo, o lo que fuera, y se marchitaba, dejando sólo culpa y más culpa.

_fin de la primera parte_

* * *

><p>Los comentarios son de agradecer; un simple review puede alegrarme el día.<p> 


End file.
